


With you by my side

by Aprilfrog



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, Minor Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:26:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28250856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aprilfrog/pseuds/Aprilfrog
Summary: sorry if this is bad
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Oma Kokichi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	With you by my side

Prompt: Person B kissing away Person A’s tears

Kaede was struggling to hold back her tears, everything hurt. Her best friend ,Shuichi Saihara, was just executed a few hours ago in the third trial for killing Tsumugi Shirogane,one of her friends. She remembered telling everyone that they were all going to escape together and she remembered talking to Shuichi a few days ago telling him she would be a mess without him , she was right. She couldn’t keep up her strong leader façade ,everytime one of her friends died a bit of her façade started to crumble. She wanted to pretend that she wasn’t in this cruel killing game, wasn’t watching her friends die 1 by 1 and doing nothing about it , wasn’t the one to prove that shuichi was the blacked , wasn’t the one who watched him die brutally and so painfully and still did nothing-

Kaede began to tremble ,she couldn’t hold back her tears anymore. Tears began dribbling down her face. “I’m sorry!” she sobbed ,”I’m sorry rantaro,kirumi,Angie,Gonta,Shuichi,Tsumugi it’s all my fault you’re all dead”. All of a sudden, felt a gentle pat on her head. When she looked she saw kokichi, her other best friend, look at her with a blank face still patting her head. How long was he here she thought .”you know none of this is your fault, there’s nothing you could have done.” He suddenly said in low voice almost like a whisper.

“But i could have done-” before she could finish her sentence, she felt soft flesh on her face. Kokichi was kissing away her tears,It felt warm. She instantly turned beet red and went silent .”Beat this killing game for them” he murmured into her ear.

She remembered that she shouldn’t be sulking because that's what the mastermind wanted. She was going to beat the game for her and all of her fallen friends.

She was wrong ,she wasn’t a mess without Shuichi because she had Kokichi on her side.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if this is bad


End file.
